


Act Naturally

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky And Becca Are Twins, Cameraman Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Domestic, Falling In Love, Flirt Steve Rogers, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Bucky Barnes, M/M, Nosy Becca Barnes, Shy Bucky Barnes, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Steve's done enough and wants to go back to school.  Bucky works for a small TV studio filming the press conference.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222





	Act Naturally

Steve stands in front of the press knowing he’s about to cause an uproar, but he stopped caring about that a long time ago. Back in the day, he was told ‘always be positive,’ ‘always make the US look good,’ but he’s done with that now. Everything that’s happening is just too much. He’s given too much and only gotten criticism in return. Nothing is ever good enough for them. Some of that from his own team. ‘Everything that makes you special came out of a bottle.’ Those words can’t be unheard and every ‘loving’ insult from Black Widow has ever thrown at him, they all ache. He has a thick skin, always did because of what people in the neighborhood thought of Little Steve Rogers, but he’s in a new place, a place that doesn’t make sense, a place that’s too loud, too judgmental.

A place that isn’t a home.

So, he called this press conference. Standing on the steps in front of his brownstone, he didn’t tell Tony or Pepper or the PR people or anyone that has to do with SHIELD. This is all about Steve Rogers doing what’s, finally, right for him. 

This has nothing, _nothing_ , to do with Captain America.

Steve holds up his hands to quiet the press. Microphones are shoved towards him and it just reminds him how much they _don’t see him_. “Ladies and gentlemen, I have a quick statement and then I’ll take a few questions.” They quiet down and he doesn’t even look at the paper in his hand because he’s been over what he wants to say enough that he doesn’t need to. “Ten years ago, when I came out of the ice, I didn’t really think about fighting. It’s just what I was designed to do, but ten years later that’s all I am to anyone.” There’s a rumble through the press and the few civilians that have gathered to watch Captain America. “The problem with that is, I was Steve Rogers before I was Captain America. Captain America is a costume I wear and not who I really am. No one remembers that. Everyone that knew that is gone. That being said, it’s time that I figure out who I am in this new time. It should have happened before now, but no one noticed and I didn’t push.” Steve likes many things about the new century, hell he’s had time to get used to it, but recently, something doesn’t feel right.

A reporter up front shoves his microphone closer. “Why would you need to find out who you are? You know who you are, you’re Captain America.”

Steve shakes his head. “No, I’m not and especially right now when this country can’t take care of its people. I don’t believe in anything coming out of Washington right now and won’t stand by and let some blow-hard tear down what we could have become.” He gets back on track, but doesn’t miss the frowns of some of the more conservative reporters. “Because of all of this, I’m going to be handing the shield over to the Avengers and let them find someone else to carry it. I can’t represent a country that doesn’t represent _all_ of its people.”

There’s stunned silence from them then all hell breaks loose. “Captain, are you saying that you don’t believe in…”

Steve jumps in. “It’s Mr. Rogers and what I’m saying is, I don’t represent someone that’s sitting in Washington making balloon animals out of the Constitution.”

There’s a snort off to the side and Steve looks over at one of the cameramen for a network that’s been very vocal about their dislike of current politics. The woman that he’s shooting asks the next question. “What will you do if you aren’t Captain America?” Steve’s eyes linger on the cameraman for another few seconds because he’s alarmingly attractive.

“I don’t really know, but I have options. I never had an option after being given the serum.” She nods and checks her notes.

“But isn’t that why you can’t give up being Captain America? You have the serum and that means you have to.” It isn’t asked in curiosity, it’s asked with a sneer.

“Well, that’s the problem isn’t it?” The man looks at him stunned by the viciousness in Steve’s voice. “Because I have the serum, people think they own me and my abilities. Last time I checked, no one had the right to own anyone else. Are you saying we should bring that back so you can force me to do something I don’t want to do? Are you advocating for slavery?”

The man back-peddles, but someone else jumps in again. “What do you want to do, Mr. Rogers?”

It’s the same woman as before. “I’d like to finish art school, get my degree.” He looks over at her cameraman and he’s grinning softly. Something about that approving smile makes Steve feel even better about what he’s doing. “That’s what I did before this and I miss having that time. I’ve missed a lot because of this.” He doesn’t take any more questions and heads back inside. Going up to the fourth floor, Steve pulls the tarp from the canvas he’s been working on.

It takes more time than he suspected for the front buzzer to ring. He didn’t tell anyone about this, so it’s a surprise for everyone. “EDITH, who’s at the door?”

‘That would be Mr. Stark and a few others, sir.’

Steve sighs and puts his paintbrush down. “Let them in, I suppose, and order me lunch.”

‘As you wish, sir.’

Steve chuckles and heads downstairs to find some of the team, plus Pepper and Fury with Hill. “What the fuck was that, Cap?”

Steve spends more time than he’d like explaining his position to people that don’t really care how he feels. He sits comfortably in his chair by the window and answers the questions that each of them ask. It’s Fury, Hill, and Romanov that have the most. Tony just sits on the sofa watching and listening. When Steve finally makes it clear that he doesn’t really care what they want from him, that he’s not coming back to the team, and that they can take their opinions and shove them up their asses, they storm out. He’s sure they’re going to try something to get him back, but he’s just not doing it this time.

Tony and Pepper don’t move to go with them and Steve watches them. Pepper elbows Tony. “This is why the shield is in my lab?” Steve nods. “You could have just told me and I could have run interference for you with…” Tony thumbs towards the door.

“I’ve never needed anyone to fight my battles. Even when I was getting beat up, I still fought them on my own.” The buzzer sounds and Steve gets up to get his food.

As he comes back through, heading to the kitchen, Pepper stands. “Steve, they’re probably going to go over every document at their disposal to find a way to bring you to heel.”

Steve sits the food on the counter and steps back into the living space. “You don’t think I already did that? Pepper, I went over my military paperwork, some they don’t even know about. I signed up to fight in a war, one that ended a long damn time ago.” She shrugs. “I fought four years back then and ten since coming out of the ice. How long as I supposed to fight before it’s enough?”

Tony coughs and something in his face changes. “I think there comes a point where it’s too much.” Steve nods knowing that Tony understands.

Once Fury realizes that Steve Rogers did his homework, he doesn’t have a leg to stand on. He tries getting Steve to go on a mission that he portrays as an all hands on deck, but Tony just waves his hand and tells them, “we don’t need the old man, we got this.” Steve’s never loved the man more than he does in that moment. It turns out that it wasn’t that serious and they didn’t need him. Steve knew when the first mission came around that he wasn’t part of, he’d be tense, but once he sees that they’re fine without him, that feeling goes away.

What does surprise everyone is Sam Wilson and his ability to bark orders and have the team follow them. He tells Steve later that he didn’t mean to, but they acted like a bunch of pre-schoolers after a holiday party, so he stepped up and it stuck. Now, three months later, Sam’s practicing with the shield and Steve’s in school.

Coming home from his late class, he finds, like always, letters on his door step. Most of them are pleas from people to take up the shield and do his job. Those go in the recycle bin, but today, there’s something different. It’s labeled simply ‘Mr. Rogers.’

Steve’s name has been dragged through the mud since he dropped the shield, but he’s past caring about that. Tony told him years ago to find a life and that’s what he’s trying to do. It’s been good. Great even. He’s made some acquaintances outside the team, people that could become friends, most of them artists in his classes. Smiling, he throws the letters that he knows are just conservative assholes calling him every name they can think of and takes the odd one into the living room. Sitting in his favorite chair, he tears open the end and pulls out the folded paper.

_Dear Mr. Rogers,_

_I honestly don’t know why I’m writing. You probably get letters all the time and don’t even read them. But, I wanted to say how proud I am, as an American and a New Yorker, that you had the guts to stand on your steps that morning and say what you said. We all learn about you in school and you’re portrayed as a conservative tight ass. I’m glad to know that isn’t true._

_I was there that morning with my sister. I’m the camera guy that laughed at your balloon animals comment. My sister is the one that I was filming. We’ve been working for a small station that doesn’t get a lot of ratings, but they’re true to the story. It’s why we work there. She’s got the face of an angel and looks good on camera and I’m just the big lug that holds the camera. I like my job and I love my sister, so I’ll follow her until she doesn’t need me anymore._

_Anyway, I just wanted to say that I respect what you did and hope that you’re finding what you need. Becca, that’s my sister, thinks you’re even more of a hero now than you were before and I have to agree with her. After everything you’ve given, and believe me, as a veteran I know the toll it can take, you deserve to find a life outside of that._

_So, good for you Mr. Rogers. I hope you found what you’re looking for,_

_James Barnes_

Steve holds the creased paper, tapping it on his chin and thinks back to that morning. He remembers the man behind the camera. He remembers the sister too, but the man made more of an impression because he was so damn pretty. Going into the office, he logs onto his computer and does a search for a James Barnes and finds him at just what the man described, a very small station that works out of an old warehouse in Tribeca. A plan starts to form and Steve grins.

The following morning, on an off day from classes, Steve pulls into the street on his bike. Following EDITH’s directions, he finds the building without any issues. Parking, he pulls his helmet off and heads in through what he hopes is the front entrance. The man at the front desk looks up and back down quickly, then his head flies back up and he swallows hard. “Uh…I…can I…help you…”

Steve chuckles. “I’m looking for a James Barnes and his sister Becca?”

The young man stands, bumping his leg into the desk and swearing under his breath. “They’re…uh…honestly, I’m not sure. I know they’re here, just not where.” He waves Steve through and they head further into the building. There’s a set that looks like an anchor desk, cameras everywhere and desks scattered around. The young man turns to make sure Steve is still behind him. “I’m…uh…Tommy, an intern.”

Steve offers his hand and Tommy looks at it like it’s gold. “I’m Steve. It’s nice to meet you, Tommy.”

Taking his hand, Tommy just grins. “It’s nice to meet you too, sir.” They head around a few desks and Steve hears a laugh that makes him smile. He’s not sure where it comes from, but there’s such joy in it. “Ah, there they are. Must have gone out for coffee. Becca isn’t human until she has at least three cups.” Realizing how that sounded, Tommy turns around. “I’m only repeating what Bucky said.” Steve bursts with laughter, causing eyes to turn in his direction. 

Bucky looks over where the laughter is coming from and nearly swallows his tongue. Steve Rogers is standing with the intern, laughing at something the boy said. It’s so different from that morning months ago. Slapping his sister’s arm, she gets the evil grin that Bucky’s learned to hate. “Rebecca Barnes, if you embarrass me, I will make you look like a troll on camera.”

She looks at him smirking. “No, you won’t because you love me.” Striding over towards the blond man, she grins over her shoulder. “Maybe I can get a date out of your fan letter.”

Steve hears her comment and grins wickedly. “I’m afraid that wouldn’t work out, Ms. Barnes.”

She settles in front of him, still smirking. “And just why not? Am I not your type?”

She’s so forthright in her demeanor that Steve likes her immediately. His eyes find the pretty cameraman’s and he winks. “Another thing that the history books got wrong. You are, unfortunately, not my type.” Steve looks down at her and winks. “But your brother is.”

Bucky drops his coffee to the floor at that with his mouth hanging open. Becca turns back around, looking at her brother with a twinkle in her eye. Bucky shakes his head, but she cackles. Taking Steve’s arm, she heads to her desk. “Well then Steve, can I call you Steve, well Steve, I think we should set something up.” Bucky finally gets his legs under him and heads after them hoping to stop the train wreck his sister is sure to cause. “Are you free this evening because he is?”

“Becca, would you stop!” Steve turns to sit on the edge of her desk, smiling mischievously.

“I’m free this evening.” Steve kind of shrugs and looks at Bucky from under his lashes, knowing full well what it does to people. Bucky gulps a few times, but for some reason looks panicked. “You wouldn’t want to get dinner or something, would you James?”

Bucky shoves his hands into his pockets and looks down at the floor. Dating hasn’t been kind to him and it’s why he hasn’t gone out with anyone for any reason in a couple of years. “Listen, I know you and my sister are just playing, so I’m going to go with, I’m busy.” That’s when Becca knows that her brother is gone beyond embarrassed and into hurt. She hates that he can’t see himself the way everyone else does. “Thanks though, even if the offer wasn’t serious.” Bucky turns away and Steve can see how red his face is. He heads over to a door and pulls out a mop and bucket from the closet. He carefully cleans up the coffee he spilled while ignoring the super soldier’s presence.

“Oh, I think I just went too far.” Becca looks pained at what she just witnessed and Steve seems deflated. She pats Steve’s arm. “I need to…go.”

Steve tries to watch and find an opening, so he can go over and apologize, but is quickly waylaid by the station manager. They have a brief conversation and Steve agrees to do an interview, but only with Becca. The station manager wants to use someone else, but Steve makes it clear that he will only do it with her and James. The man finally agrees and Steve looks over to see James slipping out the same door he and his sister came in earlier.

Hurrying away, Steve sidesteps Becca and heads to the door. He finds James in the alley, leaning on the wall, looking down at the ground. “I wasn’t playing.”

The man’s head shoots up then goes back down, shaking it. “You don’t have to make me feel better. Becca’s been messing with me since we were born, so you don’t have to come out here at her request.”

Steve goes over, leaning on the wall next to James. “I didn’t. She tried to stop me, in fact. I came out here because…well, because I remember you from that day and I remembered how pretty you are.” James snorts and then blushes. “I really do want to take you to dinner. That’s why I came down here and now I’ve agreed to do an interview with Becca and you.”

“Why?” James shakes his head. “I mean, why do you want to take me out?”

“Because you’re nice. I got your letter and it meant a lot to have someone tell me what I did was good for me. Someone that didn’t have a stake in my life.” Steve looks off down the alley and watches the cars go by. “I also remembered you from the press conference and think that you’re just the kind of guy I would have made time with back then.”

James chuckles. “Are you just looking for someone to _make time with_ or are you looking for someone that could mean something?” Steve looks back at him and catches his breath at the man’s eyes. He doesn’t even have a color to call them, but wants to study them intimately. “I’ve made time with people before and it’s not really my thing anymore.”

Steve’s shoulders slump and he realizes just how out of practice he is with this kind of thing. He pushes off the wall and stands in front of James. “James…”

“Bucky.” Steve furrows his brow and tilts his head making James snort. “It’s what people call me. Comes from my middle name.”

“Ah, well, Bucky, I’ve had my share of one night stands and I’m in a place now that feels good and I want to share that with someone. If you go to dinner with me, I promise to be as open and honest about everything as I can. If you go to dinner with me, I’ll be the perfect gentleman. If you have a good time, we’ll do it again. If you don’t, I’ll leave you alone.” Bucky starts to open his mouth and Steve raises his hand. “I’ll still do the interview because your sister was nice to me that day while everyone else was just being disrespectful.”

Bucky looks up from the ground and smiles. For Steve’s poor heart, the smile is a revelation. “Alright Steve, I’ll go to dinner with you.”

Three weeks and many dates later, Bucky presses the buzzer on Steve’s brownstone. It’s early morning and Bucky’s there to deliver breakfast and to see Steve before work. Pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head, he gets a look at rumpled, sleep warm Steve Rogers and has a revelation of his own. “You said you’d be up.”

Steve grins sleepily at him, stepping aside to let Bucky in. “I forgot to set an alarm. You’d think that years of getting up before the sun would stick, but it seems that being a student has brought out some bad habits.”

Bucky chuckles and follows Steve into the kitchen. “Oh, I don’t know, sleeping in can be a good thing.”

Steve pokes the coffee maker and it bubbles to life. “Maybe if I had a reason to stay in bed in the mornings.” He throws a look over his shoulder and winks at Bucky.

“Are you flirting with me?” Coming over, Steve pulls the sunglasses off of Bucky’s head and sits them on the counter. Wrapping his arms around the man, Steve kisses Bucky’s forehead.

“I’m trying. It’s been three weeks of dating and I can safely say, I’m in this with both feet.” He pulls back enough to look into those beautiful eyes, so full of hope. “Are you?”

Bucky’s arms tighten around Steve’s waist and he lays his head on the super soldiers shoulder. “Yeah, you pretty much had me from the minute you asked me out.”

Steve snorts. “So, you’ve just been feeling me out this whole time to see how serious I am?”

Leaning away, Bucky pushes within inches of Steve’s face. “I think it’s about time you let me feel you out.”

Steve throws his head back, barking a laugh. “Grab breakfast, I’ll get the coffee and the two of us are going upstairs and eating in bed. Whatever happens after that, it completely up to you.” As it turns out, both men fall back to sleep after eating and making out for a little while. Bucky wakes later that morning and just watches Steve chest rise and fall. Those months ago, watching Steve take back his life, is the bravest thing that Bucky’s ever seen anyone do and considering the things that Steve’s done in battle, that’s saying something profound. He’s let his hair grow and allowed himself a neatly trimmed beard, there’s nothing about this new Steve that Bucky doesn’t like. Watching him sleep, being able to just lay here and watch the man sleep, is the best moment of Bucky’s life. Placing a gentle kiss to Steve’s cheek, he slips from under the covers. Easing out of the bed, he goes downstairs, leaving a note in the kitchen.

_Steve, I have to get to the station or Becca will kill me. Thank you for breakfast and for letting me take my time with this. Have fun in class this afternoon. XOXO Bucky_

It takes three more weeks for Becca to have the research done that she wants for the interview. In those weeks, Bucky and Steve have been inseparable. Becca’s pretty sure that they haven’t slept together because her twin senses tell her so, but she also hasn’t seen much of her brother. She hops up the steps to Steve’s brownstone, ringing the bell. Coffee in hand, she waits for her brother’s boyfriend to answer, but is surprised when Bucky opens the door instead. He’s wearing a pair of, what have to be, Steve’s pajama pants and his hair looks like a bird’s nest. He’s got hickeys up and down his neck and across his chest and a dazed and radiant expression on his face. 

“Well, well, well, I’m guessing this is serious then.” Bucky blushes all the way down to his pajama pants.

Steve comes to the door, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s waist and pulling the man against his chest. Bucky melts into it with a contented smile. “Very serious and definitely permanent.” Steve leans in, kissing Bucky’s cheek.

“My brother’s never looked that happy, so it better be, mister.” She looks back at the van. “Tommy drove the van over, so you’re going to need to be professional in about 45 minutes.”

Bucky looks over Steve at the clock in the entryway. “Oh fuck! How did it get that late already?”

“My guess is, Mr. Rogers was distracting you.” She winks at Steve.

“Damn right I was and will go right back to it when this interview is over.” Bucky slides out of his arms and runs up the stairs. Steve looks after him almost pouting. “Or, I’ll do that now.” Steve takes off after Bucky, who swears later that he didn’t shriek, but he definitely does when Steve catches him halfway up the stairs and sweeps him into his arms.

Becca really wants to roll her eyes, but when Steve stops on the second landing, Bucky still in his arms and quietly says, “I love you,” she doesn’t have it in her to tease them.

And when Bucky response with, “I love you too,” she feels elated.


End file.
